User blog:Asnow89/Summer 2014 Recommended Reading List
Check out our fun summer reading list! Ranging from new releases to old favorites...we've got it all. Read one or all of these books while relaxing by the beach this summer season. ---- *'Book:' Land of Love and Drowning *'Author:' Tiphanie Yanique *'Summary:' In the early 1900s, the Virgin Islands are transferred from Danish to American rule, and an important ship sinks into the Caribbean Sea. Orphaned by the shipwreck are two sisters and their half brother, now faced with an uncertain identity and future. Each of them is unusually beautiful, and each is in possession of a particular magic that will either sink or save them. *'Why Read It:' The book will be a new release in July and it was written by an award winning author. ---- *'Book: '''Ruin and Rising *'Author: Leigh Bardugo *'''Summary: The capital has fallen. The Darkling rules Ravka from his shadow throne. Now the nation's fate rests with a broken Sun Summoner, a disgraced tracker, and the shattered remnants of a once-great magical army. *'Why Read It:'This is the third book in The Grisha Trilogy, which is an exciting YA book series by Leigh Bardugo. ---- *'Book:' We Were Liars *'Author:' E. Lockhart *'Summary:' A beautiful and distinguished family. A private island. A brilliant, damaged girl; a passionate, political boy. A group of four friends—the Liars—whose friendship turns destructive. A revolution. An accident. A secret. Lies upon lies. True love. The truth. *'Why Read It:' Who doesn't love a good secret? ---- *'Book:' The Vacationers *'Author:' Emma Straub *'Summary:' For the Posts, a two-week trip to the Balearic island of Mallorca with their extended family and friends is a celebration. But all does not go according to plan: over the course of the vacation, secrets come to light, old and new humiliations are experienced, childhood rivalries resurface, and ancient wounds are exacerbated. *'Why Read It:' It's a fun, summer read set in a tropical location so you can take a "mental vacation" while reading this novel! ---- *'Book:' Landline *'Author:' Rainbow Rowell *'Summary:' Georgie McCool knows her marriage is in trouble. That it’s been in trouble for a long time. She still loves her husband, Neal, and Neal still loves her, deeply—but that almost seems beside the point now. Maybe that was always beside the point. When he goes away on a trip, she finds a way to go back into the past (not time travel exactly) and fix her marriage before it starts. *'Why Read It:' We love Rainbow Rowell's YA books...so give her more serious novel a try! ---- *'Book:' Wolf Hall *'Author:' Hilary Mantel *'Summary:' England in the 1520s is a heartbeat from disaster. If the king dies without a male heir, the country could be destroyed by civil war. Henry VIII wants to annul his marriage of twenty years and marry Anne Boleyn. The pope and most of Europe opposes him. Cromwell helps him break the opposition, but what will be the price of his triumph? *'Why Read It:' This is the first book in an ongoing series. If you're into history and drama, this book is for you! ---- *'Book:' Thrive *'Author:' Arianna Huffington *'Summary:' In this deeply personal book, Arianna talks candidly about her own challenges with managing time and prioritizing the demands of a career and raising two daughters -- of juggling business deadlines and family crises, a harried dance that led to her collapse and to her "aha moment." *'Why Read It:' If you are looking for something more serious or rejuvenating, check out Arianna Huffington's latest. ---- *'Book:' Dead Until Dark *'Author:' Charlaine Harris *'Summary:' Sookie Stackhouse is just a small-time cocktail waitress in small-town Louisiana. Until the vampire of her dreams walks into her life-and one of her coworkers checks out... Maybe having a vampire for a boyfriend isn't such a bright idea. *'Why Read It:' If you've been into HBO's True Blood series and never thought to read the book- start with this one! It's a quick fun read that's true to the show. ---- *'Book:' The One *'Author:' Kiera Cass *'Summary:' The Selection changed America Singer's life in ways she never could have imagined. Since she entered the competition to become the next princess of Illéa, America has struggled with her feelings for her first love, Aspen—and her growing attraction to Prince Maxon. Now she's made her choice . . . and she's prepared to fight for the future she wants. *'Why Read It:' The One is Kiera Cass' latest in The Selection book series. It is a quick, fun read. Category:Blog posts Category:Fun